Karaoke no Oujisama
by katryoma
Summary: Let's see who got the talent in singing... LoL


**Karaoke no Oujisama (The Prince of Karaoke)**

_This idea has been running across my mind couple of times and my hands can't help but to write it down. I somehow abandon my other fics just to write this down first before the idea will fade out in my mind. This is actually my first time to make a comic fic. As early as now, I apologize if I didn't make you laugh. Well then, enjoy!_

_**I do not own Tennis no Oujisama in any shape or form, Takeshi Konomi does. Ryoma kawaii!!**_

_**I do not own any songs mentioned in this fic.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The event happened the day after the Seigaku Regulars won the Kantou Regional Tennis Tournament.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"**Hooray!"**

"**Yahoo!"**

"**Yosh!"**

All you can hear were the people's cheers as the Seigaku Regulars smashed Rikkaida's top tennis players out of the throne. Seigaku have just crushed down Rikkaida's aim of three consecutive wins in a row. It was a very victorious day for the winners especially for their coach who was very proud of them.

"Thanks for the good fight. You really are sure good players. Hope to match up against your team next time." Tezuka said as he and his teammates bowed in respect. Oishi, Eiji and Takashi were crying while Fuji wears his signature smile. On the other hand, Kaidoh looks so pleased as well as Momoshiro while Inui had a grin on his face (just like the Chelsea cat in Alice in Wonderland), it looks like he's very satisfied about the enormous data he had gathered from the said match. Ryoma lowered his hat to cover a wonderful smile - a smile of a victorious one.

"Okay team, I know you really worked hard for this match and I congratulate all of you for your hard work. Looks like all of your perseverance paid off." Coach Ryuuzaki said, very pleased about her team's performance.

"Alright! Maybe this calls for a celebration!" Oishi suggested.

"Hooray! Good idea Oishi! I can taste again the mouth-watery and irresistible sushi from Kawamura's sushi shop!" The cute and bubbly acrobatic tennis player exclaimed. The team was delighted enough about the idea except for Coach Ryuuzaki.

"Well, it's getting dark now. Maybe you could do that celebration tomorrow since today is Friday and there will be no classes for the following day. Besides, all of you look so exhausted especially you (and points out Eiji)! You must go home now and rest. It's an order." The coach said firmly. Everybody feels disappointed about it especially the red-haired regular.

"Coach was right. We can celebrate anytime but not for today." The team captain said; looks like he's not disappointed or he's not affected at all. Eiji pouted.

"Hai. Besides, maybe the store is now running out of ingredients to make more sushi for the day. Tomorrow would be better. I will wake up early so that I can help my father to make more sushi for all of you." The young sushi master said to enlighten them.

"Come on team let's go home." The vice-captain said.

"Hai. Ja!" The team responded in unison.

"Itte irrashai!" Coach Ryuuzaki said as the team bids farewell. Everybody went to their respective homes and took a deep rest, each of them looking forward to taste the delicious Kawamura's sushi. Oishi!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Takashi wakes up early in the morning to help his father prepare the foods for the Seigaku Regulars' celebration. (A/N: Poor Takashi, he needs to wake up very early just to prepare the food for his comrades' hungry tummies.)

Momoshiro picks up Ryoma at their house and they go to the place where the celebration would be held. It seems like to be a regular routine for Momoshiro to go to his house and pick him up.

Kaidoh also wakes up early in the morning to do his daily training course that Inui formulated especially for him. After that tiring morning exercises, Vivora prepares himself for the celebration.

Meanwhile, Fuji accompanied first his younger brother Hyuuta into the tennis court for his training and proceeds to Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

"Hooray! Delicious sushi, here I come!" Eiji exclaimed as he swiftly runs across the street to reach his destination - Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

Tezuka and Oishi prepares themselves and headed to the victory party. Both of them took the train.

While on the other hand, Inui seriously concentrating on packing his things; avoiding not to break a very fragile thing in his very huge bag. (A/N: Why does he have to bring something like that in a victory party? O.o)

All of them were present and can't wait to taste the mouth-watery food they've waited for. Except for Tezuka who still has this stoic look on his face.

"Irrashaimase." Takashi and his father bowed to give some respect as a Japanese tradition in welcoming a guest. "I heard that you won yesterday against Rikkaidai. Congratulations to all of you and as a treat, you can eat all you want." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Hontou desu ka?! (Really?!)" Eiji asked with sparkling eyes. The sushi chef nodded in response. "Sugoi! Arigatou gozaimasu! (Wow! Thank you very much!)"

"Doozo ikake kudasai. (Please have a sit.)" Takashi said as his teammates entered the store. He then helps his father in making sushi then gave it to them.

"**Itadaikimasu!"**

Different forms and flavors of sushi were presented among all of them. The food really tastes oh-so-good and all of them can't help but to say "Oishi!" except for Tezuka who eats with that stoic look on his face.

"Hey Takashi, I've never noticed that you have karaoke in your store before." The vice-captain asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. Very good observation Oishi!" Eiji said with a cheerful voice.

"Hai! My father just rented that karaoke especially for this celebration to lighten up the party. You can sing any songs you want." Takashi responded.

"Yosh! Let's have a game. Let's see who will be the best singer among the Seigaku Regulars." Momoshiro suggested.

"Shhsss... I hate that idea." Kaidoh said in a very annoyed tone.

"Come on Vivora! Don't be a coward. I can't imagine that Kaoru Kaidoh will refuse a challenge. Maybe you're just afraid to admit that you can't sing! Haha!" Momoshiro teased.

"Alright, I accept the challenge! Let's see who doesn't have a talent in singing here!" The boomerang snake master was surely pissed off.

"Hooray! I can't wait to hear all of you sing a song especially Tezuka and Ochibbi! Let's try to sing different animé songs." Eiji suggested with a very happy tone.

"Ok, maybe this is the perfect time to introduce to you my latest installment for Inui's juice collection." The data expert carefully brings out a gigantic transparent jug out of his huge bag. The jug contains a not-so-good-looking drink. Inui opened it and a very foul smell came out. Everybody covered their nose or else they'll die. Good thing that they were finished eating the foods. There were floating objects in the drink and the color was disgusting. It looks very awful, like a vomit actually. It looks like he calculated the possibility of this event to happen that's why he's very prepared. The Seigaku Regulars shake in terror.

"This formula is created to help you boost your stamina and to help you improve your strength, speed, agility, and flexibility. It is made from different wild plants and mushrooms such as Venus fly trap, Jersey cow bolete, sulfur tuft, laminaria, acanthus, mimosa, and mixed up with sardines, sea urchins, sea weeds, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, cheese with a dash of pepper and a twist of a citrus fruit. Sounds delicious and refreshing right?! The loser for this game will have to drink this." Inui continued with a devilish grin on his face.

Oishi gulps to gain courage to speak. "I will definitely not gonna lose! Alright, Let the battle to determine who will gonna be The Prince of Karaoke begins!"

"I'll pass for now. I have to see my doctor." Tezuka interrupted, still with a stoic face.

"Hey! I thought you've been treated in Germany and you're well now." Eiji said in a very childish way.

"I think my elbow just hurt a while ago. I don't have time to deal with this." Tezuka insisted then faces Ryoma to say something. "Echizen, win this battle and be my pillar of support." The young rookie sweatdropped.

"Hey Tezuka it's unfai-" Before Eiji can continue, Tezuka immediately disappeared like a bubble and the others can't do anything about it. Eiji was very pissed off. Kaidoh tried to escape but Inui swiftly dominated the exit door so that no one could back out.

They have a draw-lot to determine who will gonna sing first. The order was as follows: Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Takashi, Ryoma, and Inui.

"Yosh! I'm the first one. I will definitely give my best. I can't afford to lose and I will never taste that disgusting drink! Yuck!" The energetic red-haired guy shouted. The song had started...

"Is he serious with that song?!" Oishi asked in doubt. All of them were shocked when they learned what song Eiji picked. He then started to sing...

"_Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun_

_Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun"_

All of them sweatdropped after hearing the first lines. The voice was very jolly but honestly, his voice dwells with the song very well. His teammates can't imagine that he can sing the song so good.

"_Sunao ni "suki" to ienai kimi mo_

_Yuuki wo dashite (Hey Attack!)_

_Koi no majinai Mikuru Biimu_

_Kakete ageru wa"_

"Wow, I never thought that Eiji senpai's voice would sound so girly. I thought that it was a wrong choice but it's not." Momoshiro muttered, the others agreed.

"_Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun_

_Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun"_

"I think I heard that song from the animé Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu." Ryoma uttered.

"_Koi no majikaru Mikurunrun"_

The song was finished and Eiji was satisfied about his performance. The others were amazed. Then the score appears on the screen...

Drum rolls...

It was 96. Not bad.

"As I thought. His voice definitely fits with the song. There's a 100 possibility that he will get a score higher than 95." The data expert explained.

"Good job Eiji. That was an amazing performance. But I will not lose to you." Oishi said with a very firm voice.

"I wonder what song he'll gonna sing." The tennis genius thought.

The song has started and the vice captain also started to sing...

"_I want to be the very best... Like no one ever was..._

_To catch them is my real test... To train them is my cause..."_

"Sempai has a good choice of song." Kaidoh said as he realized what song Oishi picked.

"_Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all - It's you and me..._

_I know it's my destiny..._

_Pokémon! Oooh, you're my best friend..._

_In a world we must defend..."_

The voice sounds fine and Oishi really sings with his heart. The song had finished and Oishi scored a point higher than Eiji.

"Okay, it's my turn." Fuji's cheerful face turned into a very serious one. The eyes that were closed were now open and the lips that were curve into a smile become a stoic one. As the song has started, his face turned again into a cheerful one.

"Hey, I knew that song! It's from the animé Flame of Recca I think." Takashi said.

"_Oooh, Love is changing everytime..."_

When Fuji started to sing, everybody was silenced in awe. His voice sounds like an angel. The song has finished and Fuji got a score of 99. As expected.

"Alright! It's now my turn to shine!" Momoshiro sounded so sure that he'll gonna win.

"_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo_

_kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_

_tsunaida kimi no te wo"_

Momoshiro sings his heart out. Everybody was surprised on how focused he was in his performance. The song ended, the score was shown. It was 95.

"What?! I thought that I did my best!" Momoshiro shouted. He can't accept that he only got 95. He can't also accept the fact that he has the lowest score and has the highest possibility of drinking the disgusting juice.

"Haha… Accept the fact Momoshiro! You will never gonna win. Be a sportsmanlike!" Kaidoh said in a teasing manner.

"Alright! That's enough. Momoshiro, Kaidoh has a point. You must accept the fact. Besides, you're not still a loser. Not everybody has sung yet." Oishi said to ease the tension.

"You're next Kaidoh!" Eiji said giving him the microphone. Kaidoh gets the microphone and started singing his all-time favorite song.

"_Tatoe arashi ga futou tomo_

_tatoe oonami areru tomo_

_kogida sou tatakai no umi e_

_tobikomou tatakai no uzu e_

_mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi_

_nukumori wo shinjiau gonin no nakama"_

"Haha! As I thought!" Eiji said in delight. "I've been secretly hearing him singing that song while we're changing clothes." All the other members of the team sweatdropped.

"_BORUTESU FAIBU ni subete wo kakete_

_yaru zo chikara no tsukiru made_

_chikyuu no yoake wa mou chikai"_

Kaidoh finished his exemplary performance and everybody was amazed. It was really surprising seeing Kaidoh showing off his voice. They never thought that Vivora could sing a song so good.

"Sugoi! That was wonderful!" Eiji said while messing up his hair. "As expected. His daily training improved the quality of his voice." Inui added. The others were surprised about the information they heard.

"What's the connection?!" Ryoma mumbled.

"You mean you're not just improving his strength and stamina but also his voice?!" Momoshiro said in a very surprised tone.

"Why, what's the matter with that? You see it worked." Inui retorted.

Kaidoh's score was then shown on the screen. It was 98. Not so surprising. Kaidoh laugh an evil laugh knowing that he's a way better than Momoshiro. The dunk smash master can't help but accept the fact that Vivora is better than him in terms of singing.

"Maybe you could beat me in singing but you can never beat me in playing tennis!" Momoshiro insisted. Before Kaidoh could reply Oishi immediately made his mouth shut.

"Uhmm… can I skip this game? Do I really have to join? I think my voice sounds awful" Takashi said shyly. Noticing that, Fuji immediately handed him the microphone. Kawamura easily changed his coward attitude into a very fierce one.

"Yosh! BURNING! I'll gonna win this game! Bring it on, BABY!" Takashi suddenly became a karaoke monster. He then started singing.

"_Kanashii hodo hikaridashita_

_shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare"_

"Looks like Takashi sempai is the hardest to beat. He has the right choice of song." Momoshiro said, Ryoma agreed.

"_Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_

_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_

"Sugoi! I know that song. It's the opening song of DNAngel right?!" Eiji said in a very lively tone.

"_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe…"_

After finishing the song, the others were silence in awe. They can't believe that Takashi is good in singing. The score then showed…

Drum rolls…

100… A perfect score!

"I knew it! I knew it!" Eiji shouted. "You're really great!" Eiji added.

Takashi put down the microphone and he can't believe what was happening.

"Hontou desu ka?! (Really?!)" Takashi was very surprised. He didn't expect to have a perfect score.

"Congratulations Takashi! You're the best. Nobody could beat you now." Oishi said in a very happy tone.

"Mada mada dane! (You still have lots more to work on!)" Ryoma interrupted the commotion.

"Haha! Looks like our ochibbi also planned to get a perfect score." The naughty acrobatic tennis player said in a mocking way.

"Of course. I promised to Captain Tezuka to win this game and to become his pillar of support." Ryoma said in a very proud tone.

"Then prove to us that you really deserve to be Seigaku's pillar of support." Oishi said while giving him the microphone.

"Yosh! Gambate! (Do your best!)" Momoshiro cheered. Ryoma then started singing.

"_Namonaki kono bashode_

_hiraita shoodono hana_

_shizukana hajimariwo sugeru"_

"Hey, hey! That's our first opening theme right?!" Eiji asked in a very curious way.

"Hai. Ryoma has the right choice of song. There's 99.9 possibility for him to get a perfect score." Inui said in a very confident tone.

"Sugoi!" Eiji's shouted with sparkling eyes.

The song then easily ended and the most anticipated song was then showed in the screen. As expected, Ryoma got a perfect score.

"Told you!" Ryoma said in a very proud manner.

"Yosh! It's my turn. Looks like Momoshiro will gonna drink my latest installment for my juice collection." Inui said with an evilish grin plastered on his face. Momoshiro shakes in terror.

"Le-le-let's se-se-seeee…" Momoshiro said in a very nervous tone. Inui then started to sing.

"_Makitakunai shi nakitakunai shi_

_Warattetai kara_

_Movin! Movin!"_

Inui sings his heart out but it seems that his voice really sounds awful. He sings in a shouting manner. He was too carried away with the song. All the mirrors and the fragile things in the shop started to break into pieces. The team can't handle the annoying noise. It looks like their eardrums are going to break.

"Hey, Inui! Stop it! One…gaishi…masu" Oishi can hardly say the words.

"Get the microphone!" Momoshiro shouted but it seems that nobody heard it.

"Whaaaaaaah…. We're going to die! His awful voice is deadlier than his disgusting drink. I can't take it anymore!" Eiji shouted in dismay.

Finally the song ended and the rest feel relieved. They can't really bear that irritating noise coming from Inui's voice box.

"I never thought that you're voice is awfully awful." Fuji said in a very serious tone. His signature smile faded away. Inui's score then showed in the screen.

It was 77.

"WHAT?!" Inui shouted in disbelief.

"Cool down sempai. You deserve that score. Now drink!" Momoshiro said in a very relieved and happy tone. He can't help but smile.

"Yeah, drink it ALL." Ryoma commanded, the rest agreed.

Even Inui can't take the disgusting drink and lost his consciousness. The team then took him to the nearest hospital.

Nonetheless, they enjoyed their victory party. At least they enjoyed the karaoke game although Inui lost his consciousness. They were hoping to win another match so they could have fun again the way they had today.

NOTE:

Eiji Kikumaru – Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Oishi Suichirou – Pokémon OST

Fuji Syuusuke – Love is Changing (Flame of Recca)

Momoshiro Takeshi – D-TecnoLife (Bleach)

Kaidoh Kaoru – Borutesu V no Uta (Voltes V)

Takashi Kawamura – Byakuya (DNAngel)

Ryoma Echizen – Future (Prince of Tennis)

Inui Sadaharu – Movin! (Bleach)

_Whew! Finally, it's done. Did you like it or should I delete it? Reviews please! I need your opinions on how I can improve my work. Flames are ignored. Don't be too harsh... hides herself under the bed... Thanks for the time you spent reading this fic. Ja ne!_


End file.
